


Long Lost Love

by Destiel_McDanno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_McDanno/pseuds/Destiel_McDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After twenty years Chris returns to Beacon Hills to find out what had became of his great love. Chris Argent/Peter Hale human AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try to write Peter/Chris and hopefully I’ve got their Characters right. Sorry for any mistakes my English is not that good.

Long Lost Love

Chris Argent stopped his car in front of the town sign. His heart was beating wildly and his fingers closed with an extremely solid grip around the steering wheel. Again and again his eyes flew over the well known name of their destination. Unstoppable thoughts raced through his mind. He suddenly felt like a teenager again.

Luckily Allison slept beside him in the passenger seat. She didn't need to know about his nervousness. The whole situation was anyway already hard enough for her. Chris was well practiced at hiding his feelings and concerns. Almost all his life he had been able to practice it. Before he lost his nerve even more or began to doubt his decision again he put the car in motion again. 

The new house was much too big for just the two of them. Allison gave him an encouraging look before she disappeared in her new room with her things. They had only taken along the most essentials and so they were quickly ready with unpacking. He left gladly the set up to his daughter so the house would at least get a little charm. Previously Victoria was responsible for this and had always achieved to surpass herself. Unfortunately Allison’s mother had died about a year ago and now was an overburdened Chris alone with his teenage daughter. Allison was a relatively good girl something Chris was very grateful for. 

This evening he laid in his new much too large bed which stood in his new bedroom with view of the forest. It was his new house but it stood in his old home. Beacon Hills was his hometown here he had spent his childhood and the beginning of his youth with his family. Many memories were firmly connected to this place. Allison however had never been here. 

His father chased him away and then forbade him to come back ever. Since then he stayed away from Beacon Hills but now was not only his wife gone but also his parents and for some reason this place drew him now magically in. Before he could continue to get lost in the past he allowed himself a few glasses of hard liquor and then fall done into his bed. 

On Monday, after spending the weekend at home, Chris registered his daughter in High School. After all the formalities were settled the rector called one of Allison’s classmates named McCall so that he could show her the school. To be back in his old school chased a cold tremor through his body. So much had happened here and every step was a trip into the past. 

In these walls he found his first love which he had until today never overcome. Of course he harbored deep emotions for his wife but to his feelings for his true love which he had to leave behind in Beacon Hills they couldn’t come close. Chris felt guilty about it not only towards Victoria but also to Allison. She was his one and only and Allison deserved it that her father loved her mother but he just couldn’t. 

On his way to his new home Chris stopped at a gas station. He was busy with refueling as he suddenly felt monitored. Searching he looked around until his attention was caught by a young man who cleaned the windows of his black Camaro but his scowl was fixed on Chris. The sports car driver looked really angry and not only his car but also his clothes were black as the night. An uneasy feeling spread in Chris. The young man seemed to recognize him and he as well exerted himself to classify him. 

He studied him in detail from top to bottom. The stranger was very handsome and muscular. His eyes and his facial expression showed however clearly what he thought of the Argent and destroyed the beautiful picture. It took him a little too long but in the end it was the wild sparkling eyes which enlightened Chris. He recognized that look, remembered it only too well. Before him stood a more mature Derek Hale. 

The Derek Hale he could remember had been a little boy but even then he had considered Chris with exactly this look. Chris found him at that time still cute now he could make him almost afraid. Derek used to follow constantly his uncle Peter like a little puppy. He followed him everywhere and wanted to do everything that Peter did. However when Peter spent time with Chris Derek threw him this jealous look with which he wanted to scare him. Unfortunately the thing didn’t worked out the way the little boy thought most often he got sent away because Peter wanted to be alone with Chris. Aside from school and during the night Derek followed Peter otherwise always like a shadow. 

Sweeping back from his trip to the past Chris Argents attention turned back to the young man opposite him. Derek seemed to have noticed that Chris remembered him and a satisfied smile presented itself on his face. “Stay away from him!” Derek growled wicked in a far too deep voice. Graceful slipped the young Hale into his expensive car and sped off. He left a completely befuddled Chris back. 

In the next few days this encounter and especially Derek’s words rushed over and over through his head. “Stay away from him!” It was a command that much was clear. He knew that it hadn’t taken a good end with them but since then twenty years passed and Peter had him long forgotten. He now led a happy life and would be contrary to Chris no longer hanging on an old teenager relationship. Why should he keep away from him then? It made no sense to Chris. 

Peter Hale had gone with him to high school. First they could not stand each other but then they had condemned from their basketball coach to penalty loops until they finally no longer worked against each other rather eventually together against the enemy. They were the star players. Forced they got to know themselves and were amazingly quick to become best friends. From there it was only a surprisingly small step to a secret relationship. They suddenly spent day and night together, fooled around and had fun. Peters big mouth never stood still and Chris could not resist to give him contra again and again the transitions from conflict to flirt was fluent. In the middle of a wild battle of words Chris pressed his friend against a wall to make his point clear. Peter reacted differently than expected on his attempt at intimidation. With a quick movement he pressed his hot lips to Chris lips. For am moment he petrified surprised but in the next second he returned the kiss passionately.

From that moment they could not let the fingers of each other and they found it really hard to keep their relationship secret. At that time people were not as open and tolerant as today. Even now there are still far too much denial and ignorance. Peter Hale was Chris first love which he had never forgotten. They spent two wonderful years together until the nicely constructed house of cards collapsed. Chris’s little sister Kate watched them unnoticed and had nothing better to do than to tell their parents immediately. Gerard freaked out completely. He beat Chris and shipped him of to a boarding school far away from Beacon Hills. Chris was only able to say goodbye to Peter in a hastily written letter and had since then not seen him. Shortly thereafter his mother presented him with Victoria and the entire family Argent made it clear what was expected of him. He liked Victoria and loved Allison but he had never forgotten Peter. 

One year he struggled with himself before his curiosity won. He just had to go back to Beacon Hills and find out what had happened to Peter Hale. Chris wondered if Derek would tell Peter of their encounter. Would Peter really not care that he was back in town. Chris grabbed the whisky bottle again.

The next two weeks passed without further incidents. It was Saturday and Chris had promised his daughter to go out with her into the city. After a short shopping trip they entered a small restaurant. Allison told him from her new friends. Out of habit the older Argent let his gaze slide through the restaurant. He stopped at the older version of Derek Hale who sat along with three younger ones at a table on the edge. Fortunately he had not noticed him. Quick Chris sat with Allison at a table far away from Derek and the others but so that he could keep an eye on them. 

The Argents ordered their drinks and Allison had reached her new favorite subject namely Scott McCall. The boy who had shown her the school and now earned a permanent place in the heart of his daughter. Chris decided to examine the boy thoroughly. He would not let everyone close to his daughter.

A ringing sound announced the arrival of a new guest and Chris turned to the door. The next moment his heart stopped. The world stood still for the Argent. Everything around him disappeared and all there was Peter Hale who had just entered the restaurant. He looked even better than before what should be forbidden. Peter was as always perfectly dressed and in his much too tight clothes you could clearly see the movement of his strong muscles. He wore his hair shorter now and a modern beard. The sight took Chris breath away. Long powerful legs, well formed buttocks, trained upper body, a pretty face and the most beautiful eyes in the world that was Peter Hale. Chris just hoped he didn’t looked too stupid and especially was not drooling. 

Thank God Allison seemed not to notice how he adored the new guest but Peter also let his gaze wander through the room. Their gazes met for a short moment and Chris saw clearly how Peters whole body tensed up. Before Chris could react Peter ran quickly to the table of his nephew. Derek now had also noticed Chris what earned him an angry death glare. 

It was quiet in the restaurant and so Chris could hear the greeting of the men clearly. Allison was busy with her cell phone. He saw how Derek and Peter amicably patted one another on the shoulder before he began to embrace the other three boys. The first boy greeted Peter with the words “Hey Dad” and Chris mouth dropped open. The radiant smile which Peter gave the boy let the Argents heart beat faster. The other tow boys who looked exactly alike greeted Peter with the same title. So Chris had to get used to the idea that Peter himself had children and above all he was probably happily married in fact with a woman. 

Allison tried to involve him into a conversation but he always kept the table with the Hales in the eye. His thoughts and feelings were on a roller coaster ride. His strange behavior attracted Allison’s attention of course. She began to interrogate him with questions. It was all too much for him. Chris pulled out a few bills, pushed the car keys in his daughters hand and by claiming he wasn’t feeling well he stormed out of the restaurant. 

In the next few days everything went wrong and Chris got nothing settled. He cursed himself and his turbulent emotions. Furious he slammed on his printer as it only fabricated paper jam again. Since Allison was in school he wanted to clam his nerves with a drink as it rang at the door. 

Slowly he dragged himself to the front door ready get rid of a pushy representative. However before him stood not a seller but rather an enraged Peter Hale. Chris did not know what to say so he just took a step to the side so that Peter could enter. With a brisk pace Peter crosses the hall and entered the living room. Chris closed the door slowly and followed him cautiously. 

Peter stood with his back to him and therefore he used the chance to watch him more closely. He enjoyed the quiet but Peter seemed to have other thoughts. As always he was a nimble speaker. With a deft twist he turned to Chris and fixed him. “Hi” he breathed and Chris felt a hot shiver run through his body. 

“Hey” he whispered back. His eyes followed Peter as he strode across the room. 

“Nice you’ve got it here. A bit sparse for my taste but for you was less always more. After your hasty escape I wouldn’t have believed to see you again so soon.” He said with a biting undertone. 

“I did not flee” automatically Chris defended himself immediately.

Peter throw him a look that reminded Chris strongly of Derek. “Oh yeah right you had to go and get married even if you actually didn’t wanted to.” He exclaimed played indignantly. Chris was surprised that Peter knew from Victoria. Gerard had definitely rubbed it scalding hot under his nose and delighting in his pain. 

“I have written to you what happened. My father kicked me out and I had no other choice except to marry Victoria.” Chris took a step to Peter but he backed away from him.

Peter raised his finger and pointed it at Chris. “You mean this piece of paper on which stood I’m sorry Peter but I have to go my father knows everything please forgive me Chris?” he asked harsh. 

“I wanted to say so much more to you but I had no more time. My father left me no time. I could just pack the most necessary and pass the message for you to John before he shipped me of to boarding school” Chris explained his behavior.

“There in the boarding school gave it no telephone or stationery?” Peter wanted to know and served so the next blow to Chris heart. 

“Peter, I wanted nothing more than to contact you but that would have made it only more difficult for both of us. Gerard monitored me and in fact he did also supervise you. He would have noticed it immediately if I had been in contact with you. That’s why he gave me too Victoria” Chris wanted that Peter understood what had really happened. 

“Why did you come back?” Peter suddenly changed the subject and turned his back to Chris again such as he could not bear his answer. It seemed to be for Peter just as hard as for him. 

“I could not help it” Chris whispered “I just had to find out what has happened to you” he again took a few steps towards Peter.

“Then you can go back now” Peter replied a strange hoarsely voice. He was still standing turned away from him but Chris clearly saw the trembling of which his body was affected. 

“I saw that you’re a great uncle and father. Your wife must be very proud of you.” now it was Chris turn for fishing after more information. 

As if struck by lightning Peter whirled around. “Don’t speak of her!” he shouted at Chris. He flinched and drew back. He raised his hands defensively. Chris could see the anger in Peter’s eyes boil. “It’s your fault. You have my family on your conscience.” He scolded sour further.

Chris did not understand of what Peter spoke and unawareness must haven been reflected on his face because Peter immediately continued to curse. “Do not pretend you do not know anything. You have hatched that together with them.”

“Peter, I swear to you by my daughter’s life I do not know what you’re talking about” Chris justified himself. Peter studied his face long in disbelief before he settled down on the couch. He laughed bitterly and Chris knew even less what was going on than before. 

“Of course they did not tell you. It was all part of their plan. They wanted us to suffer for what we did.” Peter shook his head. He looked angry at Chris but the anger in his eyes was gone. 

“Peter what happened after I was gone? Please, tell me” he pleaded with him.

Peter took a deep breath and his eyes were glassy. He seemed to be far away when he finally began to speak. “When Stilinski gave me your message I already know that our secret was uncovered. It was as if the earth had swallowed you up. I couldn’t reach you anywhere. Shortly after your father came to me and told me proud that you would be married to a woman now. He also said that you would soon expect your first child. I knew that you had not left voluntarily but it still hurt so badly.” Peter paused and in the silence Chris seemed to hear his heart shatter to a thousand pieces from the sheer pain in Peter’s words.

“Later I met my future wife and things finally seemed to get better. I was happy again and we started a family. When the boys were already in kindergarten Kate returned surprisingly back to Beacon Hills. She followed me and my family. Suddenly our house was sprayed with paint, windows got smashed and things were damaged or stolen. However, the worst were the verbal abuse and insults against me and also my family. She even waylaid my kids and Derek. Kate threatened my wife and started working in the kindergarten. Your sister controlled our lives and Gerard held his hand protectively over her.” Peter confessed brokenly. He was close to tears.

Chris could not believe what he was hearing about his little sister. But she stood all her life under Gerard’s influence. Chris had indeed often taken a beating however he could manage to get away from his parents with Victoria and Allison. Chris wanted to say to Peter how much he was sorry and that he regretted his actions but before he could open his mouth Peter already spoke further than the worst had yet to come.

“Derek was already in elementary school and his basketball team played in a tournament against another school. Since his sister was sick Derek’s parents could not go with him so I drove with him and my boys down there. Jackson was almost six years old and would start in fall at Derek’s school so he was enthusiastic to make the trip. The twins Ethan and Aiden looked also forward to the Tournament because they adored Derek. We were about to celebrate the win of Derek’s team when the call came. Our house was on fire. I went immediately back with the kids but we were too late. The fire department couldn’t do much and it took two days until the fire was finally extinguished. My wife, my sister, my brother in law and my two nieces were killed in the fire. They claimed it was a short circuit but I’ve seen the satisfied grin on Kate’s face. Gerard has intervened in the investigation and so they didn’t found anything. Since then I raise my sons and my nephew alone always in fear Kate could return”. Peter’s voice got thinner and thinner. He couldn’t hold back his tears any longer and now they ran freely over his worry stricken face. 

Chris had not cried in the last twenty years but in this moment he could no longer restrain as he heard Peter’s sad life story. With red eyes he rushed to Peter and locked him in his strong arms. He pressed him hard against his firm body. His fingers caressed through Peters soft hair. Peter pressed close to him and wept bitterly. Chris kissed him on the forehead and whispered to him gentle words. He tried to comfort him and apologized a thousand times. He promised Peter that he didn’t have to fear Kate anymore and that he would take care of her. Chris would now permanently look after Peter and his boys and he would protect them with his life. He repeatedly told him how much he loves him and that he had always loved only Peter. 

Chris did not know how long they clung to each other on the sofa and wept. Peter had his face buried in Chris throat and drew deeply his scent in. His clenched hands broke their grip from Chris shirt and powerful arms closed around him. Suddenly Chris felt Peters soft lips on his heated skin. He kissed him gently on the neck. To return the kiss Chris gave him a kiss on his ruffled hair.

Chris knew that Peter had not yet forgiven him, but he also knew that he had gotten a new chance. It was incomprehensible to him how rapidly Peter could let him get so close to him but Chris was incredibly grateful. He would not disappoint him again. Chris would fight for Peter and do everything possible to amend his mistakes. There was al long and winding road ahead of them. However they had finally found each other and would not give up on their relationship so soon. This time they would succeed. Chris would do anything for Peter.

Slowly Peter pulled away. “I know that you had nothing to do with the fire and I believe you did not know of it. You broke my heart twenty years ago but I still could never forget you.” He whispered huskily.

“I’m so very sorry for everything and I would give anything to make it undo. I promise you that I will use the rest of my life to remake it as well as to ask you for forgiveness.” Chris swore sacred to him. 

“The rest of your life, huh?” Peter probed with raised eyebrows. 

“As long as I live and you want me to” Chris assured him.

“How would it be if you would start with the rest of the evening and we’ll see where it takes us from there” Peter suggested. Now he was smiling softly.

“That sounds very good” murmured Chris. Peter took his breath away again and this time also his language as he gently put his hands on Chris cheeks and their lips finally met for the long awaited tender kiss.

Three month later Chris new house wasn’t too big and empty anymore. On the contrary, it now seemed almost to burst at he seams. Each room was now occupied and it was no longer quiet and deserted but crowded and noisy. Chris would want it for nothing in the world differently. They were now a real extended family. Peter had moved in with his sons and Derek. They lived now with Allison and him. Concerns they had made completely in vain because the children immediately liked each other and also accepted their relationship. They were happy for them and were glad that their fathers no longer had to be sad or lonely. Chris and Peter wanted to take things slowly at first but they had already lost so much time that they decided to savor every second of their togetherness with relish. Chris held each of his promises which he had given to Peter and together they made sure that never again someone could come between them.


End file.
